Fairy Tail au Moyen Age
by escargot59
Summary: La guilde et ses membres sont projetés dans une dimension voisine. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les membres de Fairy Tail sont envoyé durant les raids Vikings en Normandie.


An de grâce 841 au mois de mai, après deux journées à remonter la Seine, les Vikings s'en prennent à la cité de Rouen, qu'ils mettent à sac. Alors qu'il est que l'aube s'est levée depuis plusieurs heures sur la seconde journée de massacre et de pillage.

Un groupe de pillards, remarque qu'il y a sur une colline à l'ouest de la ville, un bâtiment épargné, que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'alors. Ce bâtiment, qui n'était pas là peu de temps auparavant, était le siège de la guide, Fairy Tail. Dont les résidents n'étaient pas des gens qu'il fallait prendre à la légère.

Lorsque les pillards défoncèrent les portes, ils trouvèrent attabler là une grande partie de la guilde, insouciante à se qui se passer à l'extérieur. Mais l'apparition de ces tristes personnages mit un terme aux réjouissances.

Les Vikings chargèrent la guilde pour s'emparer des richesses visibles, faire un bon festin et se distraire avec les femmes présentes.

Nastu fils du roi des dragons de feu, l'un des membres cherchant le plus le combat de la guilde fut le premier au contact. À l'aide d'un poing de feu, il réduit en petits morceaux fumant le bouclier du premier venu. Secouant le solide gaillard qui le tenait et qui pensait rapidement venir à bout de son adversaire. Mais qui voyant son bouclier réduit à néant, comprit que celui qu'il avait pris pour un gamin serait un formidable adversaire.

Ce dernier lui porta un second coup avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de se ressaisir. Celui toucha la tête et le casque ne fut que d'une maigre aide pour amortir le choc. En effet, bien que le chasseur de dragon eu un peu mal en frappant, son poing de feu était redoutable, face à un adversaire non mage et n'ayant eu aucune préparation. Le guerrier du Nord fut projeté au-dehors. Ses camarades n'eurent pas l'occasion de se reprendre après cette stupéfiante attaque.

Plusieurs autres mages les expulsèrent de leur antre. Les Scandinaves encore vivant ou capable de se mouvoir prirent la fuite en direction de leurs camarades plus bas dans la ville.

Quelques membres de Fairy Tails qui sont sorties pour voir s'il y avait d'autres assaillants découvrent qu'ils ne sont plus à Magnolia. Ils sont choqués, quelle magie avait bien put être utilisé pour les transporter ici, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte!

Le maitre de guilde Makarof sorti à son tour suivit des autres membres de la guilde. Il se plaça devant ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses enfants et leur ordonna de chasser les sauvages qui venaient de s'en prendre à la guilde et de trouver qui les avaient amenés ici. Quant au ici, tous se chargeraient de savoir où il était.

Quelques Vikings et habitants de la région virent cette bande, apparemment non armée, dévaler la pente et charger ceux qui pillaient la cité. Quant au combat dans la ville, il fut à sens unique.

Selon certain témoin l'entré des membres de Fairy Tail dans la ville, se fit sous la forme d'une boule de feu, d'autre affirmèrent qu'une déferlante s'abattit sur les premiers édifices de la ville ouvrant la voie aux mages. Il y eut encore le témoignage d'une orpheline, qui prétend avoir vu jaillir du sol une demoiselle, vêtue étrangement.

Dans tous les cas, les envahisseurs furent décimés.

En fait tous ces témoignages étaient véridiques. Natsu fonça droit sur la ville, décime les guerriers hors les murs en une seule attaque foudroyante à l'aide des ailes du dragon de feu. Il ouvrit ainsi le passage à Erza qui eu ainsi l'occasion de s'occupant de ceux aux prises avec la population locale. Avantage de cette solution est qu'elle faisant en général un travail plus précis de son camarade, se qui lui épargna la vie de non-combattant.

Du côté de la Seine et des quais se trouvait Jubia, qui avait toute l'eau nécessaire pour que sa magie soit à son maximum. Elle détruisit la plupart des embarcations avec ceux de leur équipage présent.

Gajil de son côté n'avait aucun scrupule à manger les armes de ses adversaires avant de les envoyer dans le décor à l'aide de son attaque pilier d'acier.

Grey, comme le reste de la guilde engage partout où il est possible, le combat contre les Nordiques.

Macao, Romeo et Wakaba, font de leur côté des prisonniers, dont une majorité est blessée dans l'échauffourée.

Natsu, jamais rassasié par les combats, défonce ce qu'il reste de la porte du plus grand édifice religieux de la ville. L'un des battants allant aplatir à moitié quelques personnes indifféremment du camp dans lequel elles étaient. Il salua tout le monde comme étant des nazes. Personne, ne sachant de quoi il s'agissait, supposèrent que cela devait être une insulte.

Natsu voyant l'un de ses barbares violentés une femme sur l'autel, à côté duquel un ecclésiastique gisait agonisant, chargea en provoquant son adversaire.

Cependant, plusieurs guerriers se mirent en travers de sa route ou l'attaquèrent de flanc. Il prit le parti de se lancer dans une véritablement tempête de feu, ne faisant que renforcer les foyers brulant ça et là.

Pour éviter le pire, il eut la bonne idée de faire ensuite revenir les flammes vers lui, ainsi que celle déjà présente. Sa cible n'eut jamais l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant juste après avoir asséné un rude coup. Un adversaire, bruler sur une importante superficie de son corps le poignarde dans le dos, mais la lame fond et le chasseur de dragon n'a rien.

Par contre son assaillant est mis hors de combat par une charge d'Happy dans la nuque de ce dernier.

En moins d'une heure, la force de raid fut réduite à la reddition. La population eut le plus grand mal à se remettre du choc subit. Bien qu'il était difficile de dire si l'attaque des vikings, de l'intervention des mages ou de la tenue de certaine d'entre elles, notamment la très courte tenu de Lucy.

Mais, ils avaient autre chose à penser avant de prendre en compte ses considérations. Prendre soin des blessés, éteindre les incendies et s'occuper des très nombreux cadavres.

La première tache se fit sous la supervision des mages de soutiens de Fairy Tail et de certains membres de la population locale qui avait des connaissances en soin. Cependant, les capacités, d'une mage comme Wendy était indispensable, tout comme les connaissances que chacun des mages avaient en matière de soin. Chacun surpassé par ses connaissances les habitants.

Le chasseur de dragon de feu, ainsi que celui d'acier, ainsi que Grey et Mirajane assemblé les prisonniers et les gardés. Pendant ce temps maitre Makarof procédait à l'interrogatoire de certains d'entre eux.

De son côté Erza patrouiller les alentours, accompagnés de Happy qui l'avertissait de toute chose qu'il apercevait depuis les airs. Elle l'envoya après avoir inspecté l'est de la ville, chercher Natsu pour pouvoir user de son flair. Elle donna comme point de rendez-vous la guilde. En attendant, elle patrouilla rapidement le nord où elle ne trouva rien.

Avec Happy et Natsu, Erza sillonna l'ouest de la ville qui, il l'avait découvert depuis peu s'appeler Rouen et se trouver sur les Terres du Royaume Franc. N'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette contrée, elle décida de voir s'il n'y avait trace de magie ou de quoi que se soit pouvant leur permettre de comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Natsu pista des fuyards, ils se les adjurèrent un par un ou par petit groupe. Ils virent aussi quelques embarcations qui descendaient le fleuve à vive allure, aider en cela par le courant.

Les moines de Jumièges n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'ils virent deux personnes, dont une femme, passaient très vite en assommant au passage quelque nordique qui avaient abandonné armes et bagages pour courir suffisamment vite comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Le duo était suivi d'un chat bleu aux ailes d'ange.

Alors que les moines se précipité voir si les barbares étaient encore en vie, au niveau du méandre juste en aval de l'abbaye, ils aperçurent le jeune homme souffler du feu sur les pauvres Scandinaves en déroute. Un navire prit feu, les autres furent abandonnés par leurs équipages qui tentèrent de rejoindre une rive, le plus souvent celle opposée à leur poursuivant. Happy en attrapant quelques-uns et les déposa sur la berge au pied d'Erza et Natsu, qui les firent prisonniers. Nombre de prisonniers s'agenouillèrent devant Erza la prenant pour une Walkirie.

Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans les prisonniers, Erza mit tout le monde en rang et les ramena vers la ville avec les quelques biens qu'ils avaient avec eux. Les moines, intriguaient, nommèrent l'un des leurs pour savoir se qui se passé. Erza, en tête de colonne l'informa qu'elle et sa guilde avaient été attaquées dans leur hall et que les pillards en question avaient été décimés et qu'elle et son compagnon chasseur de dragon ramené les fuyards en ville pour décider de leur sort. Elle et ses compagnons resteraient jusqu'à il soit possible pour de rentrer chez eux.

Les moines s'entendant rapporter les paroles de la demoiselle décidèrent qu'ils ne risquaient rien à se rendre en ville pour apporter des vivres et divers secours, notamment ceux de la religion. Ils assemblèrent rapidement des vivres et se mirent en route. Suivant de loin les prisonniers et leurs trois gardiens.

Lorsque la colonne arriva en ville, cette dernière était un véritable champ de ruine ayant pour seule odeur la mort. Il manquait d'hébergement, de lieu de bain, de nourriture. Pour éviter les maladies, les corps furent rassemblés et l'on demanda à Natsu de tous les bruler. L'odeur de chair calcinée était épouvantable, par chance le vent poussa la fumée et l'odeur vers l'intérieur des Terres. Le silence qui avait suivi la bataille et les colonnes de fumée attirée des personnes des alentours. Des éclaireurs vinrent voir et trouvèrent les pillards défaits. Certains exigèrent leur tête. Mais la guilde les employés pour dégager les rues, au déblaiement des décombres, à amasser du bois, entretenir des feux, amener de l'eau, réparer des meubles et toutes sortes de tâches pour lesquels un membre de la guilde était suffisant pour superviser un large groupe.

Les moines et les moniales organisèrent la distribution de nourriture aux victimes et aux plus faibles en général, en dehors des Vikings. Le soir venu, il y eut une grande messe en l'honneur des mages, suivis d'un repas commun. Les Vikings eux étaient laissés de côté sous bonne garde.

Les membres Fairy Tail ne participèrent pas à la messe et seul le maitre se présenta lors du repas commun. Il n'y resta cependant pas longtemps, il était simplement de passage pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Au couché du soleil, pendant que le cellérier se charger des repas, et que l'infirmier prodigué quelque soit et surtout observé les mages opéré leur miracle et interroger la petite Wendy complètement épuisé. L'abbé qui avait laissé son sacristain à la tête de l'abbaye, rejoint celui qu'il lui avait été présenté comme le maitre de la guilde des mages ayant sauvé la ville. Maitre Makarof interrogé après qu'i ait fait la leçon aux hommes du Nord.

L'abbé avait convenu avec des nonnes présentes de s'informer et sur certains points faire la morale à ces mages, en particulier les femmes. Un groupe de nonnes se présenta à la guilde. Elfman montait la garde devant les portes. Il s'enquit de la raison de leur présence. Elles déclarèrent vouloir s'entretenir avec les femmes composant leur guilde. Il prévint les filles qu'elles avaient de la visite et il leur céda le passage en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Elles les remercièrent d'abord pour l'aide apportée à la population. Puis ensuite, elles les interrogèrent sur leur connaissance de la religion et des mœurs. Totalement ignorante, voir non-croyante dans leurs dires, elles n'ignoraient pas grand-chose des mœurs, mais elles ne faisaient pas le lien avec leur accoutrement, se qui choqué les moniales.

Cependant, elles n'osèrent pas hausser le ton devant les membres masculins de la guilde présent, notamment le colosse gardant l'entrée. Elles repartir informer les moines et les prêtres de se qu'elles avaient apprit.

L'abbé quant à lui en apprit beaucoup, que ce soit des interrogatoires mené par le maitre de guilde ou en conversant avec lui. Cependant, l'aspect religieux le déçut beaucoup, mais il était rassuré que c'était des gens très bien.

Alors que Wendy très fatigué vérifié les derniers blessé, sans pour autant pouvoir les aider, elle remarque qu'elle est suivie par une petite fille probablement orpheline et ayant le même âge qu'elle. Elle lui fit signe, mais cette dernière apeurée se cacha dans un coin. Gajil survint et suggéra à Wendy d'aller se reposer à la Guilde. Il la raccompagna et finit même par la porter pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre totalement et perde connaissance.

Durant la nuit, les mages se relaient pour monter la garde autour des prisonniers ainsi que veiller sur le sommeil de leur camarade dans la guilde.

Alors que la nuit est avancée, Elfman, Mirajane, Kanna et Nadsu sont de garde autour de la guilde et des prisonniers. La garde précédente composée de Grey, Lucy, Wakama et Readers a intercepté des Scandinaves cherchant à libérer leurs frères. Ceci fait que la présente garde est particulièrement vigilante.

Natsu, sent quelqu'un approché lentement de la guilde. Il ordonne à la personne de sortir de sa cachette. Et à l'aide de ses flammes, fait de lumière. La lueur révèle quelques gamins, des orphelins pour la plupart. Il les renvoie en leur faisant peur. Seule une reste là ne désirant pas partir. Il s'en approcha et lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas restée en ville, la région n'était pas sûre.

Elle lui répondit quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle baragouina. Il lui redemanda. Et il réussit à saisi quelques mots. Elle veut les rejoindre pour pouvoir soigner les gens et il lui sembla qu'elle faisait aussi référence à Wendy.

Il lui demanda où étaient ses parents, mais elle fondit en larme. Natsu parut bête et pour se racheter une conduite, il lui proposa de se réchauffer dans le hall de guilde. Il raviva les flammes et lui intima l'ordre de ne pas partir avant son retour.

La relève ne vint que plus tard sous la forme de Levy, Gadjil, Droy et Jett.

Au petit matin, Natsu eut à s'expliquer de sa décision. Le maitre l'éprouva et décela un peu de magie en elle. Vu que c'est Natsu qui l'a fait entrer, c'est à lui de la prendre en charge dans les premiers temps. Lisanna viendra en aida à Natsu qu'une que tout le monde à bien rit de la décision du maitre de guilde.

Pendant ce temps, une délégation religieuse se présente aux camps des prisonniers. Il est proposé à ces derniers de se convertir au christianisme en échange de quoi, ils pourront regagner leur foyer, accompagné d'une mission. Après réflexion, les Scandinaves accédèrent à la demande des religieux. Qui une fois le baptême fait et le catéchisme entamés, se rendirent à la guilde demandée la libération des prisonniers.

Makarof entendant l'explication, accéda à leur demande en leur spécifiant qu'ils étaient désormais responsables s'il arrivé quoi que se soit de fâcheux du fait de cette décision.

De leur côté Natsu et Lisanna initié la nouvelle venue, Marie, aux fondamentaux de la vie dans la guilde. Tout d'abord, elle doit savoir lire-écrire, mais aussi vers quels types de magie elle est le plus réceptive.

Les membres de la guilde dans les jours qui suivent se mirent en quête de construire des dortoirs de chaque côté du hall. En ville aussi on s'activait à construire ou réparer les biens endommagés. Les Nordiques eux réparé leurs épaves et suivaient le catéchisme.

Fairy Tail pour subvenir à ses besoins rendit divers services dans la région, notamment en effectuant des raids contre les bandits de la région (bien souvent des guerriers vikings ayant fui la guilde), escortant des convois depuis la ville vers différentes villes de la région... Ils ne s'éloignaient pas excessivement de peur de rester bloquait en ce monde.

Mais un jour un grand convoi arriva, composer de guerrier, d'ecclésiastique et de toute une suite. Tous les membres de la guilde se réunir sur leur colline, ceci pour plus de sureté.

Le temps passant, les travaux des deux dortoirs reprennent, tout comme l'apprentissage de la jeune Marie. Tout le monde se moque gentiment du chasseur de dragon de feu, ce qui énerve passablement ce dernier. Mais, Lisanna l'aide à prendre très au sérieux sa tâche, bien qu'il ne soit pas un très bon pédagogue, au moins fait-il preuve de bonne volonté. Lucy et d'autres membres de la guilde viennent de temps à autre aider et laisser Natsu participer à la construction des deux structures.

Durant l'après-midi, il y eut du remue-ménage en bas de colline, un groupe composé de religieux, de guerrier et de civil se mit à gravir la colline. Le chantier s'arrêta aussitôt.

Une fois la délégation arrivée devant le hall de guilde, aucun des deux groupes ne sut comment aborder l'autre. Ce fut Mirajane qui poussa un peu le maitre de guilde à faire le premier. Ce dernier se présenta et ainsi que sa guilde (ses missions et se qu'elle n'a pas le droit en principe de faire).

L'évêque Gombaud (celui de Rouen), présenta les membres de la délégation aristocrates représentant surtout le prétendant Charles (mais aussi leurs propres intérêts) et religieux. Ces derniers présents pour faire la chasse aux hérésies.

Cependant, bien qu'ils soient regardés de manière suspecte du fait de leur pouvoir et de leur manière d'agir et pour les femmes de se vêtir, leur contribution à la protection de la ville est saluée.

Se n'est qu'après de long et pénible palabres que l'on laissa la guilde existait comme bon lui semblait. Il faut dire qu'elle ne leur laissait pas le choix non plus, surtout que les conditions sont plutôt acceptables.

Il y eut une situation tragi-comique lorsqu'un prêtre aborda la question du diable et des démons dans la magie. Cela amusa beaucoup les mages et une en particulier. Ce qui offusqua la délégation. Mirajane s'avança en disant qu'elle connaissait très bien Satan et les démons, elle s'était même emparée de leur pouvoir et comme pour insister sur le fait qu'elle était très sérieuse, elle prit l'une de ses formes basiques.

Les chevaliers et hommes d'armes dégainèrent à sa vue, mais il y avait toute une guilde de mage entre eux et leur cible. Et surtout, Makarof, s'est mis à grandir et une fois qu'il eut atteint une taille respectable il déclara les yeux dans les yeux, que lorsque l'on en s'en prenait à ses enfants il détruisait tout! Ce qui fit bien rigoler le reste de la guilde. Car ils étaient individuellement des armes de destruction massive.

Face à la menace non voilée et à la solidarité entre les membres de la guilde, il ne faisait pas le point. Et pour calmer le jeu, la démone reprit sa forme initiale avec un grand sourire.

Des quêtes contre des brigands furent déposées à la guilde. Cependant, une fois un grand seigneur ecclésiastique se cru permit de ne pas payer la prime promise. Son évêché reçu la visite d'une démone qui saccagea tout son palais et s'empara de l'équivalent de la prime, plus un supplément. Son territoire se vida rapidement et plus jamais personne ne fit une promesse de paiement sans pouvoir ou vouloir la tenir.

La guilde prospéra et reçut de nouveaux élèves après Marie. Beaucoup de seigneurs voulaient que leurs héritiers apprennent la magie, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y était sensible et surtout presque pas un ne savait lire ni écrire. La guilde étant mixte cela choqua beaucoup et cela rebuta certaine famille d'autorisé leurs enfants à rejoindre.

Moins d'une dizaine d'années après son arrivée, un immense raid venu du nord ravagea la région, mais encore, une fois les mages les repoussèrent au niveau de Rouen et les renvoyèrent chez eux en piteux états.

La guilde grandissante, elle vit des membres la quitter pour s'installer ailleurs et crée leur propre maison de guilde, mais Fairy Tail restait la maison mère et en quelque sorte un lieu de pèlerinage pour les mages.

La guilde n'avait pas été la seule à être projeté dans ce monde, il y avait aussi toute sorte de créatures féroce et plus pacifique qui l'avait suivi.

Cependant, l'église n'était absolument pas d'accord avec les principes des mages (en dehors du meurtre), notamment l'égalité homme femme. Cependant, aucun seigneur n'était prêt à suivre le pape dans la lutte contre une puissance pouvant mettre en déroute les Nordiques et les aider à remettre de l'ordre dans leur terre en chassant les brigands.

Ce qui finit par provoquer un incident, un enquêteur du Saint-Siège finit de trouver une cible facile au sein de la guilde. Il la suivit et la captura, il s'agissait de la petite Marie, qui faisait sa première quête solo. À l'aide d'une équipe de mercenaire, il la captura suite à une embuscade. Il veilla à se que l'on la garde au secret à demi consciente. C'est à Paris qu'il procéda à son interrogatoire en vue de connaitre la vérité (du moins dans son esprit et celui de nombreux autres ecclésiastiques). Cependant, il doit faire appel à un bourreau séculier pour procéder aux actes de tortures. Cependant, bien rapidement celui-ci un soir à la taverne après avoir trop bu raconta se qui se tramé dans les geôles de l'évêque. La rumeur se répandit bien vite dans cité. Le roi absent, ce sont ses officiers qui apprirent la nouvelle. Et le trouble commençant à paraitre dans la population. On craignait que la population prenant peur ne soit l'objet de quelque débordement.

Ces officiers se rendirent chez l'évêque pour lui prendre sa prisonnière et la rendre à sa guilde avant que celle-ci ne débarque et ne saccage la ville. La nouvelle du sort réservé à ceux qui ne payer pas laisser entrevoir se qui arriverait s'ils apprenaient le traitement que l'on avait réservé à l'une des leurs.

Ils ne tarderaient pas cependant pas à se rendre compte que la rumeur et l'absence de la mage étaient déjà arrivées à l'oreille du maitre de la guilde.

Les officiers avaient ressemblait une petite troupe se rendit au palais épiscopal, mais la foule apeurée s'était déjà mise en route. Plusieurs églises sonnaient le tocsin et la troupe trouva la foule assemblée devant le palais de l'évêque Enée. La situation était tendue, la troupe s'ouvrit un chemin pour atteindre l'entrée du palais.

Cependant, Natsu Dragneel, chasseur de dragon de son état, avait une manière bien à lui de faire savoir qu'il était des environs. Il cracha un jet de flamme dans les airs, sur insistance de Makarof. Soudainement, la populace fit silence et tous jetèrent un regard de terreur en direction des membres de Fairy Tail dont on découvrit la présence.

Makarof prit sa forme de titan et hurla : où est Marie?

Tous étaient blêmes et terrifiés.

Natsu pour les faire parler les menaça en montrant son poing enflammé.

Ce fut Erza qui interpréta l'orientation de la foule pour déterminer l'emplacement du lieu de détention. Ensuite la libération se passa sans difficulté particulière. Hormis pour le clergé, le palais vidé de ses biens et l'évêque et l'enquêteur furent particulièrement malmenés. Ils avouèrent leurs desseins et ceux du pape : éliminé ceux qui utilisent une magie qu'ils jugent démoniaque et mettre sous leurs coupes les autres.

Les officiers du roi, pour faire bonne mesure offrir le gite et le couvert aux membres de la guilde, le temps que Marie soit en étant de rentrer. Et plus discrètement laissèrent la foule achevée la cause du trouble et jeté leur corps à la Seine.

La nouvelle s'ébruita rapidement, et le roi arriva quelques avant leur départ.

Cet incident fit perdre une partie de son autorité à la papauté et favorisa l'émergence d'école de pensé le christianisme.

Il arriva même, par on ne sait que moyen qu'un musulman vint en ces Terres chrétiennes soumettre une quête pour son maitre. Il s'agissait de chasser une créature marine qui empêché le commerce et les pèlerins de se rendre à la Mecque par cette voie.

Par ailleurs, des pèlerins chrétiens se cotisèrent peu de temps après pour obtenir une escorte vers la Terre Sainte. Aucune tentative d'attaque ou de racket ne put réussir du fait de la présence de membres de la guilde.

Tout ceci fit que les mages étaient la chose plus acceptée du monde et qu'aucune religion ni patrie n'avait d'emprise sur eux et en quelque sortent ils œuvrèrent pour l'unité des peuples.


End file.
